Harry's gift
by I'llbeyourPatronus
Summary: Harry gets John and Sherlock a little 'coming out gift' but the best gift of all is John's reaction. Just a short, fluffy, little one-shot that popped into my head. Enjoy. John/Sherlock established relationship.


Title:Harry's Gift

Summary: Harry gets John and Sherlock a little 'Coming out gift' but the best gift of all is John's reaction. Just a short little one shot that popped into my head. Enjoy. John/Sherlock established relationship.

Rating: K+ Just to be safe, mostly fluff.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no part of the BBC's _Sherlock_, nor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's eternal characters Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. I just like to play with them.

_Edit:_ Some dialogue changed for characterization.

John groaned. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Sure, he was going to tell her, _eventually,_ but this... This was mortifying.

"What is it John?" John looked up from the objects in his hands across the room to the World's only Consulting Detective. His Consulting Detective. Sherlock was staring curiously at where John had stopped, his head cocked to the side in contemplation, eyes locked and analyzing. He was probably deducing the source of John's discomfort, yet surprisingly he did not share his observations and instead waited for John's answer. _How...uncharacteristically kind of him,_ John thought. He looked down at the letter in his hand and sighed. This was not going to be easy.

.oOo.

Sherlock smirked at him, his blogger, as he glanced over the letter that had caused such a stir in his army doctor. It was quite funny really, and it had caused an adorable blush to blossom on the older man's cheeks.

"She wants to be your best man."

"Yes. That she does."

"I was unaware there was to be a wedding. Did I miss the proposal? Knowing me, I'm sure it was fantastic."

John groaned. "Oh, you are intolerable. I think she thought she was funny."

"It was a bit. I'm sure she would have loved to see your face, I know I enjoyed it. Thoroughly"

"Shut it."

"I especially liked when you got to the end. You let out the most adorable squeak when you read-'And, John, whe-'"

"SHUT IT! Sherlock, I swear to god if you don't shut up right _now_ I'll punch you square in the face."

"So violent. Don't you think that's a bit of an overreaction?"

"No Sherlock it's not. She's my _sister!_ She shouldn't be saying those _things!_ Oh wipe that smile off your face Holmes!"

"Would you like to open your... 'Coming out gift'?" Sherlock asked his decidedly flustered boyfriend.

"Ugh. Do not even say those words. Give it to Harry to make it a _celebration. _Plus, we're not even _out _yet. I don't even know how she would have known!" Sherlock looked away sheepishly, guilt tinting his features momentarily. John's eyes widened in horror. "You didn't! What on _earth_ did you do Sherlock?"

"I- well, not much. I just might have answered your phone."

"And?"

"And, well it was the middle of the night John, so she asked-very elegantly I might add- what the hell a man was doing answering her 'straight' brother's phone." John winced. He was sure Harry had not been as sweet, or as innocent as that. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to tell her, so I just said that I was your flatmate and that you had left your phone in the parlor-" Sherlock stopped, unsure of how to continue.

"Sherlock... What happened after _that?_ Because I can't possibly see how she got this" John shook the card at his lover "out of that."

"Yes, well, I think she believed me. I am a very convincing actor after all." John rolled his eyes. "Then... Well then you cut in. I almost had her off the phone when you interupted, sounding utterly debauched -bravo by the way, _sounding_ debauched must be a most singular achievement- 'Come back to bed, love. It's cold, and I think you'd enjoy what I have in mind for you.'" Sherlock said accusingly. John's eyes widened. _Nonononononono. This could NOT be happening._ "She was a bit stunned, I think. Barely said more than 'John?' before I clicked the phone off and tossed it aside."

"... Well that's that, I guess." John looked up at Sherlock again. He was worrying his bottom lip, eyes indecisive. "There's more isn't there?" John shut his eyes tight, almost willing the words not to spill out of the detective's mouth.

"Yes. Apparently in my haste to get to you I did not... Shut the phone off properly."

"So she-"

"-Heard everything?" Sherlock answered helpfully. "I'm afraid so. Well, at least more than enough."

"This cannot be happening."

"She did hang up eventually. I picked up your phone the next day, wondering if I should tell you about our conversation when I noticed my mistake. I called her to ask what she had heard, and you'll forgive me if I wished she had been drunk….. She wasn't by the way." Sherlock added at John's tortured, angry-yet-hopeful expression. Obviously the thought that Harry had _not _remembered most of what she heard was warring with his disapproval of his sister's habit. "She _did_ hang up eventually, said she had no desire to hear her brother 'fuck his boyfriend', but she waited until she had heard enough."

"What do you mean by _enough?_"

Sherlock beamed. "She heard you tell me you loved me."

Sherlock laughed as John took on the appearance of a very startled cartoon character, his mouth open and eyes bugged out.

"Oh, come on John. It can't be that bad."

"Yes. Yes it can. Oh she's going to be insufferable. I'll never live this down. She always did like to tease me when I got mushy."

"I quite like it when you get sentimental."

"Er-thanks."

"So... Can I open the gift?"

"NO!"

**A/N-** So, I hope you enjoyed that! It came out of nowhere really. I usually fret over my fics and never post them so I set myself a goal to write one in an hour and then post it immediately. No exceptions. This tumbled out.

Please review, and thank you for reading!


End file.
